Tracing Lines
by hooknleather
Summary: "Ever since she noticed his tattoo up on the beanstalk, she had wondered endlessly if there were any more. He was a pirate, pirates got tattoos. But she was too walled-up, too afraid to consider asking him such a thing."


**Tracing Lines**

Ever since she noticed his tattoo up on the beanstalk, she had wondered endlessly if there were any more. He was a pirate, pirates got tattoos. But she was too walled-up, too afraid to consider asking him such a thing.

When they kissed in Neverland, got that first taste of one another, she thought she saw more ink across his skin beneath the deep v-cut of his shirt. But again, solidarity and fear overcame her, and she walked away from the best kiss of her life rather than stay and face the consequences of letting this man into her life.

During their time in Neverland, in the sweltering, almost blistering heat of the jungle, she cursed him inwardly for being able to handle it. Stripped down to a light tank top, she still struggled with the warmth, but he continued to parade around in a heavy coat, not allow any unseen skin to be shed to her eager gaze.

Was she wrong for wanting him to strip off some layers, just to know if any more inked images lay across his evidently well-toned body? Probably. But the unknowing plagued her every sense, her eyes keying in whenever he physically exerted himself, just for a hope of a glimpse of new skin being revealed.

But the moment never came. And it took a long time before she ever saw beneath that large leather coat, before the leather vest was removed, and she could trace the lines and images on his skin.

Her stubbornness and walls didn't help. She was definitely attracted to him. When her memories were returned in New York, and she realised just who had kissed her, a heat had settled between her thighs that she had to wait a while to cool. It took her a while, amidst all of the chaos of Zelena's rampage over Storybrooke, and her internal dilemma of where she and Henry belonged to accept just exactly where she wanted to be.

When she and Hook were dragged through the time portal, and she spent days parading around in scratchy clothing, she cursed him for not requiring to change his attire. She wanted, no, needed to know. Was there more than just a tattoo of the memory of a woman lost years ago?

She leapt at the chance to _distract_ his past self, removing her cloak and unlacing her bodice. Perhaps this way, she would be able to discover what had plagued her for so long. She waved off his reservations about her plan, teasing him with his affections for her.

Emma threw herself into the role of the desperate bar-wench, possibly due to the desperation she wouldn't admit she had. The desperation to finally flirt completely and shamelessly with the pirate who had somehow managed to catch her attention, even if it was his past self. The desperation to explore him, remove all of his physical and metaphorical layers and discover the true him. The desperation to see if one tattoo had been enough for him.

She was robbed once again of the chance to see him undress, Rumplestiltskin cruelly using his magic to finally change him out of his pirate outfit. Although, she could hardly complain… The new prince outfit was truly stunning on him, the lighter colours accentuating his eyes. She would always love the black, but the man could pull of anything if he wanted to.

Her heart sank slightly when Rumplestiltskin poofed them into his vault, seeing the pirate outfit that she wanted to tear from Killian's body make it's return. She wanted to remove it from him even more after he helped her pour her heart out to him, enough to break her walls and bring back her magic. She finally accepted where her home was, and she couldn't think of a way to thank him.

She found a way. SHe spoke to him, finally asked him the question. And let that last wall holding her back slip away as she discovered exactly what he did to get to her, the revelation that he traded his ship for her sending her leaning forwards. The kiss was a signal, a message to him that she wanted this, wanted him. But before she could allow him to take her back to his room, to finally explore that body, the world was turned upside down again.

She pushed all thoughts of being with Hook from her mind, focusing on the tasks that this new threat to town had laid out. The snow monster, the ice wall, the Snow Queen. She was softer around him, more open. But she wouldn't let their barely-there relationship advance any further.

She was so angry at him. The stress of the past few days had built up, her almost death, _his_ almost death. She had pushed past him, storming off into the road. The bastard had used that strangely sexy hook to pull her back, finally forcing her to tell the truth she hadn't wanted to admit. That she was afraid of losing him. But, that knocking down of her final wall was the moment.

He had lunged forwards, capturing her lips between his, his hand sliding up her back to tangle in her hair. She finally let him in, completely. And she made him aware of it, by breaking the kiss and wordlessly dragging him to his room at Granny's. And then, she finally peeled the barriers, removing the layers that covered him from her gaze. And what she found was everything she hoped.

~K&E~

She didn't move to kiss him again as they stood in his bedroom. She simply removed her jacket and boots, standing barefoot in a thin white shirt before him. Their eyes made contact, and Emma moved forwards, her hands sliding up to finally push the long-coat from his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a satisfying thump.

Keeping eye contact, she ran her hands along his shoulders and down his arms, smirking softly as he shuddered at her touch. Her fingers slipped to the large metallic belt around his waist, working hard and allowing that to also drop to the floor, quickly followed by his black vest. She smiled at the sight of him in a simple black shirt and his leather pants. He made a move to speak, but she silenced him by pressing a finger against his lips.

"Killian… Please, let me see you."

He nodded, allow her to continue undressing him. She pulled his shirt from his pants, liking her lips slightly as she unbuttoned the few buttons that were done up. She looked into his eyes as she opened the shirt, pulling it from his body. Then, she looked down.

"Wow…"

"You don't have any qualms with tattoos do you?"

She blinked a few times, staring at his doodle pad of a torso. It was incredible. Hundreds of designs were etched into his flesh, colours swirling like a myriad across his body.

She lightly brushed her fingers against one of the tattoos.

"Can I… look at them? Before this… goes anywhere?"

His eyes widened but he nodded, smiling softly. Emma's hands traced down his soft skin to the laces of his trousers, but his own hand stopped her first.

"Swan, please… let me see you too."

She licked her lips, dropping her hands. He stepped forwards hesitantly, eyes searching hers for permission. She smiled at him, nodding her head slightly.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, the kiss soft and gentle. His fingers reached down to toy with her shirt. He tugged softly, and she followed, her arms rising as he shifted the fabric from her body.

His eyes widened, taking in the creamy paleness of her skin. She felt strangely comfortable stood before him in nothing but jeans and her simple white bra.

"How do I remove your corset, love?" He asked softly, looking confused at how the mechanics of the garment.

Emma simply smiled at him, reaching behind her back to unhook the bra, letting it drop from her body, revealing her bare breasts to him. His eyes widened slightly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Beautiful…"

She flushed slightly under his gaze, stepping forwards against that their chests were touching, sighing slightly at the sensation of his smattering of soft hair against her skin.

Emma's hands found their way to Killian's trousers again, undoing the laces as he attempted to pop the button of her jeans one-handed. She swatted his hand away, undoing his trousers but stopping before removing them.

She took Killian's hook in hand, twisting the cold metal until it clicked, and slid from the brace. She sensed his hesitation, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I can leave it if you want…" She whispered, fingers toying with the buckle of the thick leather straps that criss-crossed over his shoulder, holding the brace to his arm.

Killian shook his head. "No, it's okay. I promised you all of me, Swan." He replied, his hand reaching up to cup her face. She knew, without him needing to tell her, that he had not allowed many to see him without the cover that hid his stumped arm from view.

With care, she slid the stiff leather from the buckle, struggling slightly due to the lack of use. It seemed Killian rarely removed the brace. But, she managed it, loosening the straps and sliding the black casing from his arm.

It wasn't pretty, but she hadn't expected it to be. Mangled scars ran up the length of his arm, red indentations from the tightness of the brace etched into his flesh. He even had tattoos on that arm, but the very end of it was bare, the scarred flesh untouched.

Gently, she massaged the welts that had appeared from wearing the brace, causing Killian to let out a low moan. She smiled softly, happy to be giving him pleasure. She bent her head down, pressing a soft kiss to the end of the arm.

He looked at her in awe, and she knew that no one had ever treated his individuality with such care before. She let his arm fall back to his side, her hands returning to his pants.

Slipping her fingers into the waistband, she started to pull them down, her body following as they neared the floor. She lowered herself to her knees before him, looking in amazement as more ink revealed itself to her eyes as his trousers were peeled from his skin.

Finally, he was bare before her. She rose to her feet again, looking him in the eyes. She smiled, her hand reaching out to tangle with his.

"I'm sorry… I know I'm a not-" He started to put himself down, but Emma silenced him with a kiss.

"You're beautiful, Killian. Truly, unequivocally beautiful."

His red flush reappeared, spreading across his cheeks and reaching the tips of his ears. Emma giggled softly, her hands rising up to his chest, pushing him softly. He adapted to her movements, allowing her to move him onto the bed.

He lay on his back, looking at her. She pulled down her own jeans, so she was in nothing but her panties. She climbed onto the bed, knees either side of his body as she straddled him.

Her lips touched his softly, melded them together for a moment before she started examining his body. Her fingers started a trail across his skin, tracing the lines of ink that were permanently embedded into his flesh.

On his left shoulder, Killian had a beautiful sketch of some kind of large octopus, its tentacles curling out from the main body. He had a line of Greek writing across his ribs, along the side of his body. Emma kissed it gently.

"What does it say?"

Killian looked at her, eyes soft.

"Something my brother always told me. 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets'."

Emma smiled at him, stroking the lettering gently. "I didn't know you spoke Greek…"

He smirked at her. "Royal Navy, love. Does wonders for the vocabulary and education."

She chuckled softly, humming. Emma continued her exploration of Killian's body, asking for the stories of all of the small, seemingly meaningless tattoos that littered his skin.

But all of them, every single one, had a purpose, had a tale behind them. Some, Killian was hesitant to share, and Emma did not push him. She believed that, if the relationship lasted, he would trust her enough to tell her everything.

His breath hitched when she ran her hands down his right arm, examining the dagger-pierced heart that held Milah's name. She simply smiled at him, pressing a kiss to it.

"Seeing this was the first time I realised you were more than just a pirate, the first time I realised that you had reasons for your vengeance." She whispered, thumb rubbing the mark on his skin softly.

He licked his lips, looking at her. "That day was the first time I realised I didn't want to live if you weren't in my life. You were the only woman who managed to make me _want_ to fight for your heart since… since…"

"Since Milah." She said, looking at him. He nodded, softly. "I'm sorry I made you fight so hard… I… I am not an easy person to be in a relationship with."

He pulled his arm from her grip, reaching it up to cup her face, gently pulling her down to him. Her hands landed on either side of his head, their faces close.

"That's why I want to be in a relationship with you, Swan. You're a challenge, and I told you the day we met… I love a challenge."

She smiled softly, her eyes closing as she closed the distance to kiss him. The kiss was soft, gentle, not deepening or becoming heated. It was simply a caress of lips against lips, noses nudging together.

She pulled back, still smiling, returning to his tattoos. She gasped when she reached his hip.

"When did you…?"

"New York. I told you I'd think of you everyday, and I wanted a reminder."

She bit her lip, her stomach jolting of his confession of his devotion to her for such a long time. She couldn't believe it. Her finger played with the small tattoo on his hips, a simple outline of a swan and a compass. _The_ compass.

She didn't care to explore his tattoos any longer, there was always another time to see the rest of him. She scooted down the bed, giggling softly as his eyes widened. She pressed a kiss to the small tattoo, before trailing her lips along his hip until she reached the base of his cock.

"Swan… you don't have to-"

"Killian, shut up. I want to."

She licked up the length of him, smiling at the strangled moan that came from the pirate. Gaining more courage, she wrapped her lips around his tip, ticking at the head before hollowing her cheeks and taking more of him in.

She slid down his cock until he hit the back of her throat, the point at which she might gag and pumped her hand along the rest of him, lightly squeezing as she bobbed her head.

She lathered her tongue along his length, caressing every inch of his skin. She chanced a glance up at him, seeing his head thrown back in pleasure. She smiled, quickening her movements.

"Ohh… bloody hell…"

She laughed around him, which caused him to yelp and reach down, hand and stump pushing her off of his cock with an audible 'pop'.

"Hey!" She said, affronted. He simply pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply.

"Sorry, love. I just didn't want this to be over before it's really begun." She blushed. She hadn't realised she had been about to push him over the edge quite so quickly, but damn, was she proud of it.

She hummed softly, leaning forwards and kissing him again, hands running over his chest and tangling in the dark smattering of hair there.

His hand slid up her side, fingers feeling along her skin to come to rest on her breast. His thumb caressed the side of it before he started to massage, promoting her to moan against his mouth.

His fingers reached her hardened nipple, swiping over the peak and sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. Killian disconnected their lips, instead moving his head down to mouth at her other breast, sucking that nipple between his lips.

Emma moaned. "Fuck… Killian…" Her hands tangled in his dark, soft locks as she held him against her breast, relishing in his gentle and pleasurable ministrations.

"Fuck…" She whined when he bit down slightly on her sensitive flesh, causing him to release her breast and look up at her. He had the most devilish smirk on his face, knowing precisely what he was doing to her.

Before she knew what was happening, Emma was on her back with Killian on all fours atop her, their faces inches apart. He lowered his mouth to hers, sucking softly on her bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside, licking into her.

They played with their kiss for a while, enjoying the slow, languid dance of their tongues against each-other, exploring each others mouths. Emma picked up on his taste, the slight saltiness of ocean air and the sweet taste of rum.

Killian soon enough moved his lips to her neck, pressing wet kisses to her skin as she moaned above him. His lips slid down, creating a wet, delicious trail across her body. He licked at the underside of her left breast, nibbled at the crease of her hip.

The first lick to her sex was unlike anything Emma had experienced. Sure, plenty of her previous lovers had 'gone down' on her, but none took their time like Killian did. He parted her folds with his fingers, kissing and licking at her flesh as if it was his favourite thing in the world. Perhaps it was.

"You are the most intoxicating, delicious, incredible woman I have ever met…" He whispered against her flesh, sending a wave of arousal flooding straight through her. He smirked at the new wetness that greeted his gaze, using the flat of his tongue to lap it up.

He licked at her lazily for a while, giving her a consistent stream of pleasure. But soon his tongue slid up to lap at her bundle of sensitive nerves, causing her to moan his name loudly.

Killian slipped a finger through her folds as he mouthed at her clit, before finally pushing it into her.

"Shit… oh… Killian, that feels so good."

He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, consistently swirling his tongue around her clit. He soon added another finger, penetrating and stretching her deeper.

Emma bucked her hips softly, thrusting against his fingers and his face softly, trying to take her pleasure. She could feel her orgasm starting to build, the soft stirring in her stomach.

Killian seemed to sense it approaching, increasing his pace and pumping his fingers into her faster. Emma's head writhed on the pillow as she moaned helplessly.

"Oh, yes.. Killian.. fuck, yes."

He sucked on her clit hard, taking it between his lips and the band snapped. Emma yelled out his name, her body quivering as she came hard, her juices coating his fingers and part of his face as she orgasmed.

His face was one of pure joy as he moved up the bed, evidently pleased with himself. She giggled softly, nudging her nose against his, fingers slipping into his hair.

"How was that, love?" He whispered, lips close to hers. She didn't respond, simply lunged up, tackling her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his tongue, moaning as their mouths slid together.

Taking control, she rolled them over so she straddled him, leaning down above him. He quirked an eyebrow at her smirking. She kissed him deeply again, fingers trailing back down his body.

When she scraped her nails along a small tattoo of coordinates on his collarbone, he shuddered. She kissed a tattoo of a smattering of constellations, ones she recognised as the star map to Neverland.

Her fingers found _her_ tattoo again, and she angled her hips, gently, slowly, sliding down onto his cock. They both moaned deeply, the sensation of finally joined the most delicious experience.

"Fuck…" Emma said.

"Bloody hell…" Killian said at the same time.

They laughed together, smiling breathily. Their laughter shifted to moans as Emma rotated her hips, his cock shifting inside of her. Carefully, resting her hands on his chest, feeling his heart pump wildly beneath his flesh, Emma lifted herself up.

She kissed him as she slammed her hips back down, his cock hitting deep inside of her. They both groaned, and it wasn't long before they gained a pattern of Emma lifting up and down and Killian thrusting his hips into her.

"Oh shit…" Emma moaned, her head falling back so her hair tickled his thighs. "You feel s-so good inside of me, Killian…"

He growled as she spoke to him, his hand sliding up her body to cup and massage her breast. His tweaked her nipple gently, cause her to gasp and buck her hips.

"That's it, Swan. Take what you want from me. Take all you need."

She moaned his name loudly when he bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed to thrust harder into her, the jolts causing her body to undulate atop him.

The room was hot, sticky. The air was permeated with the smell and feel of sex. And it was amazing. Emma's hair clung to her skin as their sweaty flesh met over and over.

She could feel another orgasm start to build, reaching her hand down to play with her clit and swipe over the base of his cock, revelling in the feeling of where they were joined.

Killian's thrusts started to grow more erratic, his low grunts becoming louder and stronger. She moaned endlessly, crying his name over and over. The band snapped and she came hard, screaming 'KILLIAN' loudly.

Her scream and her walls clamping on his cock pushed him over the edge, a quiet whimper of 'Emma…' bursting from his lips as their bodies shook in unison.

As they held each-other in the post-orgasmic afterglow, faces soft and sated from the sheer bliss of finally being joined, Emma ran her fingers along his tattoos, nails starting to trace over the lines softly.

Killian's own fingers ran repeatedly over the small buttercup on her wrist as he held her, smiling softly.

~K&E~

Over the years, Emma explored every inch of Killian's skin, as he did hers. New additions were made to each of their bodies.

When Emma thought Killian was dead after being the Dark One, she got a new tattoo of a hook on her other wrist, needing a constant reminder of him with her, the man she loved.

When Killian proposed, he had gotten a matching pair of tattoos on his ankles, mirroring Emma's wrists. She had worshipped him again that night.

When Emma found out Gideon had sent Killian away from her, she got a tattoo of a sextant on her foot, with the constellations for Neverland, the place they shared their first kiss, surrounding it.

When Killian proposed again, they each got a small pixie flower on their shoulder-blades, a memory of the flower of true love that had reunited them.

When they got married, after Emma had fought and won the final battle, he got a tattoo of the beanstalk winding up his left leg. She got a replica of Killian's tattoo, the small compass on his hip, but replaced the swan with a hook.

When their daughter was born, they each had the initials L.H.S-J over their hearts, a permanent inscription of their love for little Leia Hope Swan-Jones, a pirate-princess.

~K&E~

Throughout their life together, they made many additions to their bodies. And they spent many a day and many a night learning every inch. Each tattoo held memories, the new ones representing their relationship, the old ones' harsh memories being replaced by new ones that were filled with love and trust and happiness.

Their bodies were covered in lines, shapes, colours and patterns. Some people thought it was cute, others looked at them in disgust. The only thing that mattered, was that they loved them, as did their daughter.

Emma came home one day to Killian shirtless and lying on his front as their six-year-old daughter sat on his back with a box of pens, colouring in some of his tattoos. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of what they chose to do with their bodies, all mattered was that they were happy. Content. Loving.

The lines on their bodies faded with age, but never left them. Their love was etched onto them in the most permanent of ways, open and forever. The lines may have faded over time, but Emma and Killian had memorised them. And they always and forever, were tracing those lines.


End file.
